


Withdrawing

by Readerstories



Series: Dean Winchester x reader [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I get a Dean x Reader in Dean’s POV where the reader is depressed, and she tries to hide it, but Deans sees through it all, which leads to him confronting her and confessing his love to her?</p><p>The inspiration for this hit at 1 am when I couldn’t sleep cause my brain is keeping me up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawing

Dean wants to help you so badly, but he doesn’t know how he could. He knows that you need help, but he is helpless. He knows that you are not okay, that you are retreating into your own mind, but he do not know anything to stop it. It has happened before, and is in the process of happening again.

You are withdrawing more and more everyday, spacing out and not really paying anteroom anymore. Some days you seem to be normal, but then something slips up and he start worrying again. Sometimes you even start to shake, but you play it of when he asks if you are okay, leaving him at a loss of what to do. Mental health has never been his forte, but he desperately wants to help. Which is why, what happens next happens.

One morning, you don’t come out of your room for breakfast. Dean doesn’t think much of it, maybe you overslept. However, when lunchtime rolls around and he still hasn’t seen your face, the worry creeps into his mind. Sam is out on a supply run, so he decides to check up on you.

Knocking on your bedroom door he receives no answer. He knocks again, nothing this either. The third time yields the same results, so he carefully opens the door. Inside your room it is pitch black, but the lights from the hallway illuminates it enough for him to see you laying on the bed, staring into the ceiling. He calls your name, but no answer. He sees your chats rising with each breath you take, so he knows you are alive. He can’t see if your eyes are open or not. He closes the door, letting the room become dark again, except from the little sliver of light from under the door. Letting his eyes adjust, he slowly walks over to the bed, sitting down on the bed. This close your eyes are open, yet you give no indicator that you have noticed him. He touches your wrist, making you jerk. You turn your head to face him, blinking slowly.

“Hey.”

“Hey.“Your voice is raspy and uneven.

"I haven’t seen you all day, I was staring to worry that you might have…” He lets the sentence trail off, not really knowing what he had worried you had done.

“What did you worry about?”

“I don’t know, I just….. I was worried.

Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, nothing to worry about.” You wave your hand, and the let of fall back in the mattress. Dean knits his brows, he doesn’t believe you for one second.

“Are you really sure?” The worry laces his voice. A few heartbeats passes, both of you silent.

“I’m not okay.” You finally admit, breaking the silence.

“Hey, you can tell me everything, you know? I love ya.” Dean feels his eyes bug out. He hadn’t meant to say that. You look over at him, eyes the same but a small, sad smile on your lips.

“I know, I just…..” You to seem at a loss for what to say, returning to staring at the ceiling. Dean says nothing, letting you decide what is happening next.

“Just lay with me, okay?” Dean is surprised at the request, yet he doesn’t hesitate to follow it. You shuffle slightly away from him, giving him room to lie down. When he does, you intertwine your fingers with his, letting them rest there. Neither of you say anything, letting the silence remain.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
